Little red riding hood
by 1mpala
Summary: Based on the first half of season one, Stiles isn't too fond of Derek but finds himself paying more attention than he normally should to the other and finds himself irrevocably attached when the feelings are surprisingly reciprocated, although things are not as they should be, because one does not simply trust the big bad wolf.


Stiles walked out of the school, hands shoved into the pockets of his blue jeans and his knapsack slung over one shoulder as he looked down at his feet, hearing his shoes scuff the pavement as he walked. He bounded none too gracefully down the concrete stairs leading to the parking lot, pulling his keys out and looking around, offering an awkward and pained smile at an older male who glared at him and he muttered something under his breath that might've possibly been an insult if you payed close enough attention, the edge of his red hoodie falling off his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" The low voice asked, amusement tainting the words that Derek practically purred, leaning on Stiles car as he looked him over with a slow predatory smirk as Stiles dropped his keys, immediately stooping over to pick them up nervously, hands fumbling with them as he stood back up, glancing over at Derek and averting his eyes once more.

"Home?" He offered with an eye roll, pausing as he eyed the situation before him, noting how Derek was blocking his way to get into his car, therefore he would have to move Derek which he knew was not happening.

"Can you move or..." He asked, voice trailing off hesitantly and Derek grinned crookedly, an almost cruel and calculating look in his eyes.

"Make me." He said, tilting his head as he eyed Stiles, eyes trailing over him slowly and languidly as he watched the bob of the Adam's apple in his neck as he swallowed loudly, eyes following the slender slope of his neck into his shoulders and the way his breathing hitched under the gaze of Derek. Stiles could feel his cheeks go warm much to his horror and he jerked away, crossing his arms over his chest as Derek slowly looked back up to his face, eyes flickering to his lips then back up, cocking an eyebrow.

"You need to come with me, Stiles." He stated bluntly, sliding his hands out of his pockets as he yawned, stretching his arms up above his head as the hem of his shirt rode up to expose the beginning of a happy trail stretching out from the edge of his black boxers and Stiles found his eyes drawn to it and he cleared his throat, glancing away furtively.

"Or else what?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he dangled his keys in his hand challengingly, walking over to the door and trying to slide his hand behind Derek to unlock his car and Derek furrowed his brow, giving him a look. "Or I rip your throat out." He said, like it was obvious with confusion written on his face, as if he had the audacity to think that Stiles knew that was the peaking order.

"Fine. Where are we going?" Stiles snapped as Derek jogged over to the other side of the jeep, climbing into the passengers seat and drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the dash, dark eyes scanning the world outside, nose wrinkling slightly as he eyed a few jocks grouped around a blonde girl, narrowing his eyes before he shifted to look at Stiles. "My place, I need you to do something for me." he stated simply, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Which is?" Stiles said with growing frustration, narrowing his eyes at Derek as he put the keys in the ignition, not being able to help himself as his eyes slid over the muscular form of the male sitting next to him, eyes hungrily sliding over the way the muscles in his arms bunched when he shifted and he slid his keys into the ignition with shaky hands, reversing and starting to drive, honking loudly as he swerved away from another car. "Watch it!" He yelled, starting to drive more slowly again and shaking his head, muttering another insult under his breath involving the words idiots and school, probably not one of his more clever ones. Derek did not answer, simply looking out the window and Stiles groaned, knowing he was definitely not getting an answer as they drove, Stiles humming under his breath slightly before he pulled up to the old worn down house, shifting uneasily as he looked at it.

"Look, Derek." He said the name tensely, as if it were acid in his mouth. "I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I really have to study so if we could get this done quick because I need to call Scott an-" He cut off as a surprisingly gentle hand tilts his chin up, the other hand cupping his cheek softly, as he feels a thumb massaging small circles into the skin and he lets out a small gasp, eyes widening as Derek leans down to brush his lips against the other's, before pulling away and studying his features intently.

"You talk too much."


End file.
